Practice Date
by CarVie16
Summary: To motivate Steve to ask out Sharon, Natasha decided to take him out on a "practice date." Things don't go according to plan when the night causes the two Avengers to constantly think about what they truly feel for each other. Is it love? StevexNatasha or Romanogers
**This is my first Avengers fanfiction, so, please, don't judge me. Just try to enjoy it.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

A few months have passed since the Avengers' battle against Ultron in Sokovia. The Hulk has abandoned the team, Thor returns to Asgard, Tony takes a leave of absence from the team to cope with his guilt, and Clint stays with his family to celebrate the birth of his new-born son, Nathaniel Pietro Barton, whom he named after Pietro Maximoff, the young man with super speed who sacrificed his life so Barton can live. It was just Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff settling in the New Avengers Facility to train the New Avengers - Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Falcon, and Vision.

It was just another ordinary day in the new facility. Steve was exercising in the training room, Vision was monitoring the area, Wanda is practicing in her quarters, and Natasha is in the living room, watching TV. Rhodey was out because he had business to attend to at the Air Force, and Sam was out due to "personal reasons." What no one knows is that Sam is still searching for a man named Scott, codenamed "Ant-Man," who kicked his butt and stole something from the facility a couple of weeks ago. He chose not to tell his teammates for two reasons. The one reason is he felt ashamed for allowing the place to be robbed, but the big reason is he didn't want anyone to know that he got his butt kicked by a man the size of an ant. He knew they would laugh at him and, probably, give him a hard time about it forever.

Natasha was just flipping through channels until she stumbled upon a news channel. The media is once again reporting about the earth-shattering events in Sokovia, and, once again, the government is incriminating the Avengers for the incident. Just hearing about Sokovia made her think about everything that's happened during that time. Between Wanda's spell on her mind and the depression of Bruce abandoning her, she was feeling so blue that she didn't want to open herself up to anyone. She would help Steve train the new recruits, but outside of that, she was isolating herself from everyone.

She turns off the TV and heads to the eating room. There, she finds Steve having a glass of milk.

"Morning, Rogers," she greeted.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Exercising again?" she asked.

"What else would I be doing?" he responded.

"You know, you could be doing something besides just working out and training the new recruits," she told him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Going out with Sharon," she said. "You still haven't called her, have you?"

"I'm sorry, Natasha, but I've been pretty busy," he said.

Natasha walks closer to him, looks at him in the eye, and said, "Look, Rogers, I know how badly you want to find Bucky, but you can't keep working all the time. You need make room in your life for other things."

"I just don't know if I can do it," he said.

"Too shy or too scared?" she said in a playful tone.

Steve hesitated to answer.

Natasha gave him a look. "Alright, super soldier, it's time for you get out and have some fun. Go to the store and get yourself something nice to wear."

"Why?" he asked.

"We're going on a date," she said.

"Wait, what?" Steve was confused.

"That's right. You and I are going out tonight," said Natasha.

"I thought you wanted me to ask Sharon out. Why are you asking me out?" Steve was clearly baffled.

"I need you to get your pretty face out of this facility and to Sharon's front door. The only way I can make you do that is if I give you the courage to do it," said Natasha. "What better way than to look back on your first date and use it to build your confidence?"

"So this is like a practice date?" he asked.

"Oh, it's a real date, Rogers," she said. "Now go and buy something nice."

"Where are we going?" asked Steve.

"What would you prefer? A cafe or a fancy restaurant?" she asked.

"You asked me out, so I think you should choose," said Steve.

"A fancy restaurant it is," she said. "I'll call one and book a reservation."

"Can you afford it?" he asked.

"Just watch me," she responded. She grabbed a cup of frozen yogurt from the freezer before leaving the room.

Steve was left standing, thinking about the night that is coming.

* * *

It was 7 o'clock in the evening. Steve is in his quarters putting on the tuxedo he bought from the clothes store. He looks at himself in the mirror. He mentally tells himself, _"It's going to be alright, soldier. It's just a date with Natasha. She's your friend. You don't have to be nervous. So why am I?"_

Steve's contemplation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

Entering the door is Sam.

"Hey, Cap, I just wanted to ask if I have some training to catch up on," said Sam.

"Don't worry. There was no training today. Been busy," said Steve.

"Hey, Cap, you look great," said Sam, noticing the tux. "Got a hot date, tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," answered the super soldier.

"Who's the lucky lady?" asked Sam.

"Natasha," answered Steve.

The look on Sam's face can tell he was shocked. "Whoa. Wait. Natasha, as in... Natasha Romanoff?"

"Yeah," confirmed Steve.

"Wow, man," said Sam, surprised. "I know she's a beautiful woman, but I didn't think she was your type of woman."

"I didn't ask her out," said Steve. "She did."

"And you said yes?" asked Sam.

"To be honest, Sam, it's just a practice date," confessed Steve. "She's been trying to hook me up with this other girl, but I haven't asked her out. She thought it would help if I use my experience on a first date to... build my confidence to ask her out."

"Who's this 'other girl'?" asked Sam.

"Not now, Sam," replied Steve.

"Okay," said Sam, respecting his friend's privacy. "When's the date?"

"Depends, if she managed to book a reservation," said Steve.

"Fancy restaurant?" guessed Sam.

Steve nods.

"You look nervous," said Sam.

"I am, but I don't know why," said Steve.

Sam says, "You said 'first date,' as in you've never been on a date in good old days. I think that's the reason why you're nervous."

"Any advice?" asked Steve.

"It's just a practice date. Just remain calm and be yourself. Simple," said Sam. "So, did she say what time?"

"She said she'd book an 8 o'clock reservation," answered Steve.

"Well, good luck, man," said Sam.

"Thanks," replied Steve. "I needed that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Natasha emerges from her quarters, all dressed for her practice date. She was wearing a black glittered dress, a pearl necklace, black high heels, and shining earrings. She also applied light makeup.

She goes to the living room to make a phone call.

"Stark, I'm serious. If you don't send a limo here in half an hour, I will personally head to your tower and give you a taste of my new batons," threatened Natasha.

 _"Calm down, spider. Once Happy drops me and Pepper off at our destination, I'll send him over to you right away," said Tony._

"You better," responded Natasha.

 _"If I may ask again? Why do you need a limo?" asked Tony._

"Stark," said Natasha in a threatening tone.

 _"C'mon, just tell me. I'll hang up when you do," said the billionaire._

"Steve's going on a date," confessed Natasha.

 _"So you're his ladies expert?" Tony quipped. "Who's the lucky lady?"_

"Goodbye, Stark." Natasha hanged up.

Just then, Wanda came into the room. The second she saw Natasha, she was stunned.

"Something wrong, kid?" asked Natasha.

"You look like you're going somewhere special," said Wanda. "Where?"

"I'm taking Rogers on a practice date," answered Natasha.

"Why?" asked Wanda.

"There's a special lady out there that he's too shy to ask out. I thought maybe a practice date will help him," explained Natasha.

"And you're his date on this practice date?" guessed Wanda.

"I'm just trying to help him," said Natasha. "He's spending his entire life in the 21st century just saving the world and looking for his best friend. I want him to settle down and have a family, just like he always wanted."

"I don't understand," said Wanda.

"I think what I just said is understandable," said Natasha, confused of Wanda's response.

"No, I mean I don't understand why you are setting up the man you love with someone else?" Wanda clarified her point.

Natasha's eyes widened in shock at what the young witch just said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to read your mind, but..." Wanda paused. "I just don't understand."

"Why would you assume that I love Rogers?" asked Natasha.

"From what I've seen, it seems obvious that you have feelings for him," said Wanda.

"What did you see?" asked Natasha.

"First, I saw your first kiss," answered Wanda.

"Well, clearly, you didn't see everything. That was just cover. An agent of HYDRA was pursuing us so we had to improvise," explained Natasha.

"By kissing?" teased Wanda.

"Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable," said Natasha.

"Then how do you explain the kiss at the cemetery?" asked Wanda, telling Natasha what else she saw.

"Is that a necessary question?" The spy didn't understand the young woman's question.

"Just explain," insisted Wanda. "Why?"

Natasha hesitated for a moment. "Well, after the crisis in D.C., I wanted some alone time to put myself together. The whole world knew who Natasha Romanoff is so I wanted to get away. I met up with Steve that day just to give him the file, and to ask him to do a favor for me. Ask out that special lady."

"What does this have to do with the kiss?" Wanda cannot see how Natasha was answering her question.

"I... was... going to miss him," said Natasha. "I just felt a connection between us during that whole mess. I've never felt so attached to someone since I met Clint. To just leave him alone to go after his friend, I guess I just... wanted to let him know..."

"How you felt about him?" guessed Wanda.

"I just wanted to let him know that I'll miss him," said Natasha.

"Maybe you can lie to Captain Rogers and to yourself, but you can't lie to me," said Wanda. "I've seen what's in your head. I know you love him."

"It doesn't matter, kid. I can't give him what he wants," said Natasha.

"Is that why you deny your feelings? Is that why you tried to fall in love with Dr. Banner?" Wanda questioned. "All because you can't give Steve a family?"

"We're done here." Natasha walks away.

* * *

It was thirty minutes to eight o'clock. Steve was still in his quarters, sitting on the bed, staring at himself in the mirror. Another knock on the door interrupts his moment of thinking. He answers the door this time and he saw Natasha. He couldn't say anything once he looked at her.

"Well, I'm waiting," said Natasha, expecting a compliment.

"You look beautiful," said Steve.

"Thanks," replied Natasha. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Does that mean I look alright?" asked Steve.

"You look great," said Natasha.

Vision walks in.

"Miss Romanoff, Happy Hogan has arrived," he said.

"Thank you, Vision," said Wanda. "Well, Captain, let's go."

Steve and Natasha exit the facility and see the limo. Steve politely opens the door for Natasha.

"Such a gentleman," complimented Natasha. She enters the vehicle.

Steve enters the limo and closes the door.

"So, where do we go, Captain? Where's your lady's place?" asked Happy.

"His lady's right here," answered Natasha, referring to herself.

"O... okay." Happy felt awkward. He just started driving to the restaurant.

* * *

At the restaurant, Steve and Natasha were politely escorted to their table.

"I have to be honest. I was surprised you actually managed to book a reservation," said Steve.

"To be honest, someone else already booked a reservation on this table," said Natasha.

"So, why are we here?" asked Steve, confused.

"All I had to do was tell the owner that Captain America was coming to his restaurant, and he would gladly give his daughter his autograph," answered Natasha.

On cue, the owner of the restaurant showed up, holding a "Dora the Explorer" lunch box.

"Uh... good evening, Captain Rogers," he greeted. "This is my daughter's lunch box. Can you sign it? Here's a marker?"

"Um, sure," replied Steve. He signs his signature on the lunch box.

"Have a good evening, Captain Rogers," said the owner before leaving.

The waiter gave Steve and Natasha the menus.

"How did you know the owner had a daughter?" asked Steve.

"I looked him up," answered Natasha.

"Of course you did," said Steve, wondering why he bothered asking.

Unbeknownst to the soldier and the spy, Tony and Pepper just happened to be on a date in the same restaurant. They were almost finished eating, but ever since the clock struck 8, Tony has been eyeballing the entire restaurant, looking for Steve.

"Do you see him now?" asked Pepper.

Tony kept on looking until he saw a familiar-looking blonde man. "Yup, I see him," he said. He also notices a familiar red-headed female. "But that's not all. I recognize that woman."

"What? An ex of yours?" asked Pepper.

"No, it's... Romanoff," said Tony.

"Natasha?" asked Pepper, surprised.

"Yup," confirmed Tony. "America's Symbol of Truth and Justice is going out with the cold-hearted Black Widow."

Pepper glared at him for what he called Natasha. Tony, in his defense, says, "Can you blame for saying that? She can be a temptress at times."

"I'll let this one slide," said Pepper.

* * *

Steve and Natasha ordered their food. While waiting, they remained silent, until Natasha decided to speak.

"Nothing to say, captain?"

"I... don't even know what to say," said Steve.

"Well, besides just going to a restaurant and eating, you and your date also need to talk," said Natasha. "Ask her about herself. Maybe even tell her some things about yourself. Get to know about each other."

"I don't know, Natasha. I know pretty a lot about you," said Steve. "We never needed to go on a date to know each other."

"Just ask me a question," said Natasha.

"So... how are you feeling lately?" he asked.

"This is about Banner, isn't it?" guessed Natasha.

"Natasha, I know why you don't want to talk about him, but you can't bottle this up forever," said Steve. "You're my friend, and I care about you. If you're feeling down, I want to be there for you. I'm sure anyone would want to."

"Look, Banner left probably because he was scared of endangering me if we started a relationship. I don't blame him if that was his reason," said Natasha.

"But you've been staring at walls pretty much every day. I don't need mind powers to know what you're thinking," said Steve.

"You know 'who' I'm thinking about, Steve, but you don't know 'what' I'm thinking about," said Natasha.

"Is there a difference?" questioned Steve.

"Who am I thinking of? Banner. What am I thinking about? It's not about him leaving me," said Natasha.

"Then what is it?" asked Steve.

Natasha remained silent. Twenty seconds later, "If I even deserve love."

"Natasha, everyone does," said Steve. "Even you."

"That's easy for you to say, Rogers," retorted Natasha. "You're not the one who's staring at walls."

"You never talk to anyone. You just wallow in self-pity," said Steve. "Do you know how much I wanted to just walk up to you and talk to you every time I see you by yourself?"

"I'm guessing 'very much,'" replied Natasha.

"I wanted to be there for you, but I thought talking about Banner will only make you feel worse," said Steve.

"So why are we talking about him now?" retorted Natasha.

"Because I'm tired of seeing you like this," said Steve.

Natasha refused to speak.

"I thought we were supposed to talk," said Steve.

"Well, I change my mind," said Natasha.

The two just remained silent, until the food arrived.

* * *

After they finished eating and paying the bill, Natasha asks Happy to take her and Steve to Central Park for a stroll under the full moon.

"Alright, my turn to ask you a question," she started. "Who was that girl in the photo in the old S.H.I.E.L.D. base?"

Steve didn't want to answer.

"Is this personal?" asked Natasha. "You've been bothering me about Bruce in the restaurant."

Steve had no choice. "Her name is Peggy. Peggy Carter. She was one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D." He looks at Natasha and asks, "You didn't know?"

"I just worked at S.H.I.E.L.D.," said Natasha. "She was your girl?"

"She would've been if I didn't choose to crash a plane," responded Steve.

"So you never went on a first date with her?" asked Natasha.

"No," answered Steve. "We were planning to go to a dance after a war, but..."

"I'm sorry I had to ask," apologized Natasha.

"Don't," said Steve. "It was my choice."

"Was it hard?" asked Natasha.

"Of course, it was," said Steve. "Choosing to either sacrifice yourself to save the world or risk millions of lives just so you can have the life you desire is not an easy choice."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised of the choice you made. You are Captain America," said Natasha.

"That's seems to be what everyone sees me as," said Steve, hanging his head with slight sorrow.

Natasha noticed this.

"Not everyone sees you like that," she said. "When you hold that shield, you're Captain America, but without the shield, you know what I see? I see Steve Rogers. A man out of time who yearns for his old life, but tries his best to move on."

"Are you being honest with me?" asked Steve, seemingly doubting her words.

"Look at me in the eyes, Rogers. Tell me that I'm lying," said Natasha.

The two stopped walking so Steve can do what Natasha told him to do. Natasha gave Steve a hard look. Steve did his best to read the red-headed spy just by looking at her in the eye. From what he can see, Natasha didn't put on the sadistic look on her face when she lies. She is putting on an emotionless look to show that she's serious.

"You're being honest," he said.

Natasha smiled. "You don't have to feel alone, Rogers. You have the Avengers... you have me. When we first worked together, all I wanted to do was help you adjust to the 21st century the best way I can."

"By helping me find a girlfriend?" quipped Steve.

Natasha let out a little smile, amused. "Exactly, but the reason I'm doing this is because I don't want you to be living a lonely life when you finally hang up the shield. I want you to find someone, have a family... and be happy. You're too good of a person to remain miserable for the rest of your life."

"I never said I was miserable," said Steve.

"No, but if you don't at least try to settle down, you will be," said Natasha. "No man is an island, Steve. Don't waste your life. Life is a gift. Make the best of it."

"That's pretty strange to hear coming out of you," said Steve.

Natasha lets out a big smile, once again amused. "I guess you don't know me that well, Captain Rogers."

"Maybe not, but I know you well enough to know that you wish for the same thing I wish for. A family," said Steve.

"Even if you're right, I'm not meant for such things," said Natasha.

"Don't say that," said Steve. "To the world, you're a cold-blooded assassin who kills without mercy, no matter who you work for, but to me, you're a wonderful person. Behind that tough exterior is a big heart that motivates you to be a good person. You deserve a family as much as anyone."

"I don't even need to explain myself," said Natasha. "But... thanks."

"For what?" asked Steve.

"Everything you just said," answered Natasha. "You make me feel like a normal human being."

"No matter who we are or what we do, we are human," said Steve, putting emphasis on "are."

"I wish I can believe that," said Natasha, seeming to doubt him. "But being with you, I do believe it."

"What did you feel like being with Banner?" asked Steve.

"A tamed monster," answered Natasha. She knew Steve would protest so she puts her finger on his lips and said, "Don't say a word, Rogers. It's not words that determine who someone is, it's their actions."

"So you're just going to keep on believing that you're a monster?" asked Steve.

"Only you can truly know yourself," stated Natasha. "What about you? Who do you think you are? America's Golden Boy or just an ordinary man?"

Steve didn't answer, but he knew Natasha's question was telling him something. They were further explaining to him that the key to knowing who one's self is knowing how your actions justify who you are. They were telling him that it doesn't matter what anyone thinks about. It's only his own opinion that matters when it comes to describing yourself.

Things started to get too quiet. The spy and the super soldier were just staring at each other. A phone beeping interrupted the moment. It was Steve's. He looks into it and saw that he received a message from Tony. It said, _"Good news, Capsicle. I'm getting back in the suit."_

"Who is it?" asked Natasha.

"It's Tony. He's coming back," answered Steve.

"I hate to guess why," said Natasha.

"Well, he was only taking a leave of absence, not retiring," reminded Steve.

"If you ask me, maybe he should retire. He needs to buy a wedding ring for Pepper, like, right now," said Natasha.

"Well, it's his choice," said Steve.

"And it's her choice to say yes," added Natasha. "I'd hate to be in her position."

"Look, I know Stark can be tolerable from time to time, but he wouldn't be in a relationship with Pepper if he isn't the man he is today," said Steve.

"You always like to see the good in people and ignore the bad," said Natasha.

"Well, unless they shoot at me first," said Steve humorously. "Or call me 'Capsicle.'"

Natasha, amused, smiled again. She looked into Steve's eyes again, only to lose herself. She is stuck in a trance and can't snap herself out of it. In a quick second, her hands were on Steve's face and her lips were on his. Surprisingly, the super soldier deepened the kiss. As soon as the two retreated from the kiss, all there was are two confused faces who are acting like they haven't gone through what just happened.

"Practice kiss?" asked Steve nervously.

"Well, everyone needs practice," said Natasha awkwardly.

* * *

One hour later, Steve and Natasha have returned to the facility. Happy gave them a ride back before returning to Avengers Tower. The two stopped by Natasha's quarters to say goodnight.

"Well, Rogers, what did you think?" asked Natasha.

"Even thought it was a practice date, I have to say it's a night that I'll never forget," said Steve.

"I hope you don't, because I need you to look back at this when you ask out Sharon," said Natasha. "Promise me you'll do it?"

"I promise," replied Steve.

"And when you do, promise me you'll just be yourself," added Natasha.

"I promise," said the super soldier again.

"Goodnight..." Natasha opens her door, but before she closes it, she looks at the super soldier. "... Steve." She closed the door.

Steve was left standing in front of the doorway feeling both confused and happy. He can't ignore the strange feeling in his chest as he keeps on thinking about the night he has just gone through. He mentally asks himself, _"Has the right partner been in front of me this whole time?"_

Behind the door, Natasha was peeking through the peephole. Steve was still there and she can tell he was thinking about something. She can't help but feel that he is thinking the same thing she is thinking. _"Have I been blind this whole time?"_

"No. No way. It's just Scarlet Witch getting to you," she said to herself, denying what she's feeling.

She looks through the peephole again and saw Steve finally walked away.

The super soldier was busy thinking about how he truly feels for the spy. The spy continues to deny what Wanda believes she feels for the super soldier.

 **THE END**

 **I hope this was a decent story. Leave a review. Please.**


End file.
